


Deal with me

by OvO_Cloud



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud
Summary: 如果能让杰森复活，提姆愿意放弃他认为最重要的东西。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 11





	Deal with me

提姆低垂着头，黑色的头发胡乱地黏在脸上，雨水顺着脖颈淌进制服底下，冰凉得像要穿透皮肤。  
他跪在地上，看着暗红色的血无声地蜿蜒，方才蔓延一点就被雨水冲淡，他双目无神，看着沉寂于血泊中的那个体温尚存的男人，一点一点变得和雨一样冰冷。  
“杰森……不……”他从未听过这样的声音，干涩，嘶哑，愤怒，绝望，所有的单词都争先恐后地想从喉咙里涌出来，却整合不出一个完整的句子。  
他失去了言语的能力，那一瞬间提姆甚至懵了。下一秒，千百万条思绪在他的脑海里叫嚣着盘旋，每一条都重复着同样的内容。  
他不愿意看到杰森的死亡。  
上帝啊……他仰起脸，细密的雨珠令他仿佛置身海底，难以呼吸。  
如果——如果能让他活下来，如果这一切都没有发生——  
如果时间可以倒流——  
“你需要付出代价。”他听到有人说。“而在那之后，你会看到新的未来。”  
“任何。”他听到自己的声音，混杂着雨声，却足够坚定和清晰——“任何代价。——只要我能做到。”  
——只要我能做到。

**************  
“嘿鸟宝宝。这次的任务据说很棘手哦！要是遇到麻烦了记得大喊三声‘杰森·托德大帅哥快来救人啊你男朋友快要撑不住啦！’然后我就会来救你了！”杰森笑嘻嘻地从柜头拿过那只他引以为傲的红头罩，朝提姆打了个响指。  
“谢谢你啊，杰森·托德大帅哥。”提姆冲他比了个中指，“到时候说不定你就大叫‘提姆·德雷克大天才救命啊你男朋友要死掉啦！’……事先说好我可是不会去救你的。”  
“大帅哥不需要人救，大帅哥只需要在上战场前补充一下能量。”杰森说着故意把脸凑到提姆跟前。  
“太不要脸了，大帅哥。”提姆露出一个无比嫌恶的表情，好在这次杰森离他近，他不用像往常那样踮起脚就和对方交换了一个亲吻。  
“嗯哼，味道不错，出发吧，小红。”  
“戴好头罩再说话，杰森！”

“嘿鸟宝宝。这次的任务据说很棘手哦！要是遇到麻烦了记得大喊三声‘杰森·托德大帅哥快来救人啊你男朋友快要撑不住啦！’然后我就会来就你了！”  
“我不会有麻烦的，杰森。只是你——你……”  
“怎么啦鸟宝宝？”  
“杰森。”  
“提米？”  
“不要死。”  
“……提姆？！”  
——不要死。这是我唯一的愿望。

“……有点麻烦，这次的任务。”杰森皱了皱眉头，戴上头盔，头也不回地出了门。

**************  
“哇……我才出去两天。两天，鸟宝宝——”杰森夸张地张开双臂比划，“然后你的房间，就成了这样？”他看着丢了满地的衣服和乱得像鸟窝一样的床，以及电脑桌前堆得差不多要垮掉的文件，龇牙咧嘴，痛心疾首。“还真是只小雏鸟。”  
他拽着提姆的领子来到厨房。这里简直就像是刚刚被原子弹轰炸过一样惨不忍睹。  
“我认为我们有必要……买一个新的锅铲，一个新的微波炉，还有……干脆把锅也换了吧。”杰森仔细检查了一下厨房里为数不多的，尚且辨认得出来的一些用具，严肃地说。  
“是谁逼着我自己做饭还天天写‘做饭汇报’和‘食品指南’的？”提姆有气无力地往他身上蹭了两下。  
“……行，我的错。”杰森果断把提姆往自己胸口一扣，手臂稍加发力便将人轻巧地抱在了怀里，“是我不该要你自己做饭。我当初怎么就没想到我们聪明绝顶的鸟宝宝会毁了厨房？啧。”  
“看来我得给你做一辈子饭啦，鸟宝宝。”杰森故作忧郁地瞥了一眼仿佛还在冒烟的厨房，“没我给你做饭了你要怎么办啊？”  
提姆哼了哼鼻子没说话。  
“总之，明天我们再去买新的厨具……”杰森的坏笑着用留了胡茬的下巴蹭了蹭提姆的脑袋，“在此之前，我觉得我们得干点‘正事’。”

“没我给你做饭了你要怎么办啊？”  
“我不知道。”  
“你还真耿直啊鸟宝宝……”  
“我只知道你没有兑现承诺。”  
“哈？”  
“……抱歉，杰。”  
“喂……你这是怎么啦？”  
“我……”  
——我不想失去你。

杰森没有去买新的锅铲，也没有去买新的微波炉。  
一切都完好如初。和他走之前一模一样。厨房干净而整洁。

**************  
“你认真的？”提姆低头看着透明玻璃柜上映出自己不可置信的脸——他的眉毛就快挑到发际线上去了——当然，还有柜子里陈列的各式各样闪闪发光的……戒指。  
“骗你干嘛？”杰森不满地咂咂嘴，单手撑在柜台边上，斜着身子仿佛浑身都散发着“我是阔佬”的气息。  
明明我才是更有钱的那个。提姆在心里嘲讽道。  
“你是抢银行了还是中彩票了？”提姆盯着杰森，一秒，两秒，三秒——目光从他的眼睛一直游移到嘴唇，没发现对方有任何开玩笑的迹象。  
“都没有。”杰森诚实地举起手，“不过我可以保证，你看中哪个就是哪个，绝不说谎！”  
“可我不认为你现在有足够的钱来支付这当中的任何一个。”提姆无情地指出事实，“鉴于你昨天才抱怨你已经透支了下个月的钱……用来多买一只辣热狗。”  
“这就是为什么我不介意再多透支一点。”杰森无比坦诚，大义凛然地拍拍胸脯“说真的提米，你看中哪个我就买哪个，买不起也没关系，我可以直接抢。这点能力我还是有的。”  
“……你还敢再不要脸一点吗杰森？”提姆丢了个白眼过去，“除此之外你就没有别的办法了？”  
“当然我不介意刷你的卡……”  
“我再问一遍你认……？！”  
他的话被生生堵了回去，取而代之的是售货员的尖叫声，几乎掀翻了屋顶，霎时间所有人的目光都聚集在他们身上。提姆猝不及防地撞上一对蓝眼睛，近在咫尺，对方的视线几乎将他灼伤，而嘴唇上传来的温度则更让他仿佛置身熔炉。  
“我说过我是认真的。”杰森松开他，依旧看着他的眼睛。

“说真的提米，你看中哪个我就买哪个，买不起也没关系，我可以直接抢。这点能力我还是有的。”  
“杰森，我不想要戒指。”  
“哇，好不容易有这样的机会，你就这么放弃啦？赶紧的挑一个，在我没反悔之前。”  
“我不要戒指，杰森。我只想要你。”  
“天啊，我刚才是不是出现幻听了？你说什么来着再说一遍？”  
“我只要你，杰森。”  
“……你认真的吗？”  
“我不骗你。”  
——我也是认真的。

杰森在一家钻戒专柜前站定。  
“喏，你看中哪个我就买哪个。”声音从一旁传来，杰森悄悄侧过脸，一对情侣就在他边上，说话的是一个高个子的男生，一旁的女生挽着他的手。  
“你认真的？”女生的眼神里满是不信。  
“骗你干嘛？”男生眨眼。  
杰森默默观察四周，也基本上都是这样的情侣。当然了，毕竟这是珠宝店啊。  
他快步走出门。  
没有人抢劫这家店。他突然这么想。

**************  
“你为什么要搬到这儿？”提姆看着杰森终于将最后一箱被他称之为“必不可少的私人物品”的东西推进自己左边的房间时，长长地叹出一口气。  
“为了增进感情啊。”杰森腾出手打了个响指。  
“我不认为这能对增加感情有帮助。”提姆无奈地捂住脸。  
“你没想过我为什么要搬到这边？”杰森直起身子，抹去脸上的汗，顺便扯了扯身上的背心。  
“我刚才不是问过了吗……”提姆有气无力地说。  
“不，我的意思是，为什么我要搬到你房间的左边。”杰森的语气突然严肃起来。  
“……为了增进感情？”提姆摊手。  
“因为左边是心脏的位置。”杰森盯着他，一字一句地说。

“你没想过我为什么要搬到你房间的左边？”  
“因为左边是心脏的位置？”  
“……你这次怎么这么聪明，真可怕，啧。”  
——一点都不可怕，因为我知道，总有一天你会成为我的心脏。

杰森终于搬完了所有的东西。  
换房间对他来说并没有什么特殊的意味。  
他只是觉得之前那间房有点暗而已。

**************  
提姆坐在沙发上，半边身子盖着毯子，另外半边裸露出来，伤口触目惊心。  
好在血已经止得差不多了，杰森手里拿着纱布，小心翼翼地靠近他，替他裹住受伤的部位。  
“行了。别乱动。”杰森冷冷看了提姆一眼，收起医疗用具，给他盖上另外半边毯子。他的动作远比语言温柔得多。  
“……谢谢。”提姆往毯子里缩了缩，除此之外想不出任何别的话来回应。  
被红头罩所救，是他既不想也想不到的事情。  
毕竟那男人闯进泰坦塔时咄咄逼人的气势与那凌厉的欲致他于死地的凶悍攻击至今令他记忆犹新。而那件事并没有过去很久。  
提姆还不敢贸然断定杰森是否已经改变了对他的看法。但杰森救了他，并且把他带回安全屋为他包扎伤口。  
他不是不知道安全屋对于红头罩来说意味着什么。  
所以他迟疑着，犹豫着，大胆地做出猜测却又立刻被自己否决。  
也许这是有一点冰释前嫌的意味了吧。  
提姆想着，脑袋昏昏沉沉，眼前所见逐渐变为一条细细的白光。  
他不再记得之后的事情，只觉得有一双手托住了自己，不一会儿身体便完全放松下来，像是陷进一张大床，又似坠入一个温暖的拥抱。

“行了。别乱动。”  
“……谢谢。——杰森，……”  
“干嘛？”  
“谢谢。我……”  
——如果我能再多看你一眼。

杰森喘着气，按住自己受伤的腹部，雪白的纱布刚接触伤口便被猩红侵蚀，触目惊心。  
他嘶声，倒抽着气给自己缝合好伤口，将医药箱放在沙发边，随手抓过一条毯子，就这么随意地搭在身上，然后闭上眼睛。

**************  
提姆悄悄蹲在一摞箱子后边，借着月光看到两个熟悉的人影。一高一矮，立于大厦之上。  
脖子上的相机于他而言有点过于沉重，他只得用手抱着才能勉强抬起头看到那月色下的身影。  
灵巧，轻盈，迅速，敏捷。  
他看过太多次那个男孩的行动，几乎能记住他每一次跳跃的动作。  
提姆举起相机，对准那个在夜空中射出钩锁，像知更鸟一样飞翔的男孩。

提姆看到那男孩在屋顶站定，披风在身后展开，镀着银色的月光。  
他按下快门键。  
那是一张他本该一直存在相机里的照片。  
他看着男孩顺着钩锁，飞到更远的地方。  
他没有追过去。  
相机失焦。  
——罗宾。神奇男孩。

提姆看着相机里唯一一张照片。  
“再见，杰森。”他听到自己的声音。  
屏幕上显现出一行字样。  
——是否确认删除？  
“我不会参加你的葬礼。”  
他静默了几秒，轻轻按下确认键。  
“——永远不会。”

**************  
“当你回到最初的那一点，并选择放弃的时候，你会看到新的未来。”

深夜。  
杰森站在门前，思忖了一会儿，走到隔壁的房间，轻轻将门推开一条缝。  
“杰森少爷？”阿尔弗雷德的声音从旁边传来。杰森的手僵在半空中，他侧过脸，表情有些疑惑。  
“阿尔弗雷德……”他迟疑着开口，“这间房……有人住过吗？”  
“我想没有，杰森少爷。另外，您的房间应该是在这间房的左边，如果我没有记错的话。”  
“我知道。”杰森看着从门缝里偷偷溜出来的一缕出来的月光，没有人影将它斩断或隐藏。“我……只是想确认一下。”他张了张嘴，“一直都没有人住吗？——一次也没有？”  
“一次也没有，杰森少爷。”老管家以他一贯冷静的声线回答，肯定而不容置疑。  
“……我知道了。谢谢。”杰森拢上门，细白的月光重新被黑暗吞噬。“晚安，阿尔弗雷德。”  
“晚安，杰森少爷。”

杰森最后瞥了一眼那空无一人的房间，微微张了张嘴。  
“晚安。……——”他听见自己这么说。

**Author's Note:**

> 正常字体是时间倒流前，也就是提姆和杰森真正经历过的事情。斜体字是时间倒流中，也就是时间倒流的时候正在发生的变化，提姆趁着发生变化的时候抓住一切可能的机会和杰森说话。加粗的是……时间倒流之后，也就是已经改变之后的，没有了提姆的……


End file.
